A Drunken Night
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to get Red drunk' was all Green could think as he looked around the bar. Green/Red Game universe


A.N. Recently all i've been doing is thinking about Game universe Green/Red...

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Pokemon yellow and Pokemon LeafGreen, but I don't own the characters or the franchise.

---

Green's eyes searched wildly through the bar, fear quickly rising through him as his eyes never once caught the familiar sight of a black haired and red eyed boy. He had just taken his eyes off of the quiet, reserved boy for a minute. His plan of getting Red drunk had worked perfectly, knowing that the boy couldn't hold his liquor it was simple enough.

He had been enjoying the idea of being able to take care of the red eyed teen during the course of the next day and the fact that Red would be out of his mind drunk the whole night was an added bonus. He could get away with things that he usually could only do when the teen was in a deep sleep. Like how Red had been after single handedly defeating Team Rocket.

He had just left for a second to go to the bathroom and he had told Red not to leave the bar, admittedly in retrospect that didn't assure anything; as his usually stoic and responsible best friend was hazy eyed and giggly when he had given the order.

Now Red was gone and he had no idea where the drunken teen had wandered off to. He rushed to the bar tender panic evident in his eyes. "Where did the guy in the red hat go?" he asked his desperation must have been obvious because the bar tender's eyes were moving back and forth in serious thought. He jolted up excited that he remembered.

"He left with two really good looking men. They kind of dragged him out of his seat," the man said looking at Green's terrified green eyes he understood something bad had happened. "They were something about getting a room in the hotel nearby. They just left I'm sure that if you run you can cat-" but Green never heard the end of that statement as Green was already out of the bar and running down the streets of Celadon.

Green was running faster then he could ever remember running before. Something that could only be described as absolute blind panic coursing through his veins as he pushed past the people in the street not offering any form of apology as though the words would slow him down.

Not for the first time in his life he was glad for his connection to his grandfather. When he gave his name and asked for the room that the boy in the hat had gone to the receptionist had been more then happy to give him a card and a flirtatious smile.

He didn't have time for such petty things now though. He had to get Red back to safety, where they would just hop on Red's Aerodactyl and fly back Green's emptied house now that Daisy was off working with Bill. There Green would stay with Red and hopefully the teen wouldn't suffer from any memories of this horrific night.

He ran up the stairs not having the patience to stand still and wait for the elevator. He reached the fourth floor and took off down the hallway when he finally got to the room that the receptionist had given him he heard the sounds of a struggle going on inside the room. "No!" he heard red cry.

Green saw crimson.

He put in the cardkey "Red! Don't worry I'm coming!" he yelled waiting for the stupid lock to register.

"Green?!" Red's voice was calling his name, but not in the way that he had always imagined. In his imagination Red was always calling his name out in moments of passion of fantasized passion between the two. No, Red was calling to him in fear, absolutely terrified as he fought off two other men.

When Green found the door had been locked with the chain he thought nothing as he kicked the heavy door in. "Red I'm h-" he lost his ability to speak at the scene in front of him.

The two men were both frozen as they hugged Red. Their clothing was on and they weren't anywhere near the bed, doing the things to Red that Green had so feared was happening to his best friend.

No instead Green was gifted with the sight of his love interest in a full body Pikachu costume.

"Green!" Red wiggled out of the two men's grasp rushing over he wrapped his arms around Green his face was flushed, his eyes were half open and hazy with alcohol. Green was rendered incapable of speech as Red looked at him so lustfully.

"A-are you his-?" one of the men started breaking off his concentration from Red and he remembered his anger from earlier.

"I'm his best friend. If you don't want Kidnapping charges brought against you, I suggest that you pay for this door and you never speak of this. Now where a-are his actual clothes?" he couldn't help the stutter as he remembered the state of dress the boy who was now cuddling into his chest.

"O-okay! H-here th-they are." the other man handed the clothing over terrified.

"If I see you anywhere around him ever again. Even when he's sober, and I pray to god he doesn't remember any of this." Green growled out pulling Red far enough away from him that he could lift him up into his arms, not trusting Red to be able to walk well all things considered.

"Y-yes sir!" they both agreed loudly.

With that Green turned and left.

Red now apparently already over the shock of being kidnapped, giggled madly snuggling into Green. "Green is funny…" he giggled more. "Hey! Hey Green I have a secret!" he exclaimed loudly in the hallway of the hotel. Their own room was on the sixth floor.

"Oh really?" Green played along happily for any opportunity to be able to hear Red's voice and apparently alcohol was a great way to get Red to talk but Green couldn't imagine repeating this fiasco ever again.

"Yeah! Come closer and I'll tell you!" he giggled wildly but Green complied partially out of interest and partially out of guilt for what had just happened. He was lucky he didn't drop Red when he felt two moist and soft lips press to his cheek. He was just sort of frozen there his brain trying to catch up with what had just happened and what Red had said to him.

"Wh-what?!" he exclaimed louder then strictly necessary.

"I said," Red started not at all annoyed to have to say it again as Green looked directly at him, "That I love Green lots!" Red moved forward kissing Green on the lips leaving the brown haired boy's world spinning around him.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad ending after all.


End file.
